Pocket Notebook
by KidaYuki
Summary: Kokoro has to fight her best friend, Sai, for the sake of the mamodo battle. she doesn't even want to fight, but she will if it changes her Sai back. Read and reveiw pretty please with a cherry on top.
1. Chapter 1

Pocket Notebook

Chapter 1

Fall is finally blowing through Kagoshima, on Kyushu the southern Main Island of Japan. Which means winter was blowing hard up north, and fall translates into seventyfive-degree weather. The Sakurajima volcano over shadows Kagoshima. Here it's warm enough to grow palm trees and sugar cane. Four girls walk down the sidewalk, still in their red sailor suite uniforms with knee high skirts.

"Hey! I can make an idiot say how!" a girl with white blonde hair, resting on her shoulders, Sai, shouted to her three friends. The girl with red curly haircut at her chin, Yuki, beside Sai answered.

"How?" realizing she had been tricked, "Hey!" the red head began to chase her blonde friend

"You where the only one who asked!" Sai shouted, running forward and sticking out her tongue, over her shoulder.

A red burette, with wavy hair laying on her middle back and bangs almost covering her eyes, Kokoro, clung for dear guidance off a girl with short black hair, and a sport bag hanging off her shoulder, looked up from her black pocket notebook. "Sai, Yuki, your both going to run into some---"

To late, Sai, shortly followed by Yuki collided with a mother holding a five-year-olds hand. The young mother would have been knocked off her feet. Good thing some small child with messy orange hair, wearing a red sports jockey, dashed forward and pushed the woman from behind keeping her upright.

The girl with black hair, Fuyu, muttered, "Sai's different today…" and raced off to her both her friends side, leaving Kokoro standing still in the middle of the sidewalk reading her pocket notebook with an orange sport bag beside her.

Sai, half heartily helped the young mother regain the ability to stand on her own, "I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to run into you."

The woman giggled, "Ah, no harm done, nothing to worry about!"

Yuki scrambled over, "Oh my gosh! I'm so, so, so-o-o-o-o sorry. I'm really sorry. It was my fault, I was chasing her."

"No damage done, I'm fine really, _really_. Now thank you young man." The woman leaned over to the boy that had caught her. "Do you need something?" she asked after looking at the child's expression.

"Can anyone here read this?" he asked holding a blue-green book up.

Sai harshly grabbed the book and flipped it open. She flipped through the pages with Yuki, the woman, the little five-year-old, and the black haired girl starring at it. Sai slammed the book shut and held it in the air, "Yo! Magic translator, Kokoro! Get your butt over here and read this thing!" talking to the strange boy she muttered, "Kokoro wants to be a big shot translator when she graduates she knows at lest ten written languages, don't know is she can speak them though."

Kokoro closed her pocket notebook, apparently she had forgotten the world around her, and walked forward.

At first she was bored and opened the book, the more pages she flipped the more excited she got and immersed in the book she came. Her eyes widened for a moment when she paused on a page and then she covered her eyes in her bangs by bowing her head and blushed slightly, she stammered, "I-I I can't read any of this! This is amazing, um… boy what country is this from?"

The boy looked dumb struck for a moment, "Mine," the short answer didn't work.

The girl blushing deeply now asked, "and you're from what country?"

"Mine."

Sai burst out laughing, "Kid, you better answer her question before she dies of speaking to a stranger!"

The boy looked startled; "People can die from speaking to strangers?"

Still laughing Sai told him, "Kokoro is so shy, she was blushing just to walk over here!"

Kokoro, was nearly crying, her blush looked glow in the dark bright. Gripping the book she stomped off.

Sai shouted after Kokoro, "Kokoro! Ah, don't leave yet! Kokoro you still have his book!"

Kokoro stopped and hesitated. She held the book close to her chest and then she gently placed the book on the ground and proceeded to run full out down the street.

Sai looked down and muttered to the strange boy, he caught every word, "You'll get yours." Looking up she shouted to her two friend's that were still standing with the young mother and her son, "Hey! I just remembered a task I have to run, Yuki, Fuyu, you go to the movie with out me, okay?"

The remaining girls mumbled an okay and off they went.

The strange boy picked up his book and starred at the direct the shy girl had run. Opening his book he saw a black pocket notebook. The girl had left it in there; he felt he should return it.

Waking through the street, sniffing the air he fond a cute two-story house. It had a small front yard and a doghouse. Kokoro was sitting on the lawn petting a long white hair dog, eagerly licking her hand.

"Thank you," she said hardly even looking up, " I was kind of hoping you'd try to find me to give that notebook back. It's important to me. What's you name?"

"I'm me." the boy stated handing Kokoro her purple pocket notebook.

"that's no help. Anyway your book's really strange, but there I one word I understood." She flipped open the book, and found the page she had left her notebook in, she turned her body to face the boy as she kneeled in the grass, "Here, the part in blue-green, not the dark blue, I got this strange word, 'Yah-,'"

"**Famak**!"

before the whole word could leave her lips thousands of strings descended upon her from her back. Several pierced her hands holding the book. Some hit her shoulders and more still her legs and the rest of her arms. Strings were straight, from the roof and well into the ground. If Kokoro were to try and move her hand she would rip her hands apart.

Kokoro gritted her teeth this really hurt. The childs book she had been holding fell to the ground and the dog Kokoro had been petting was on his feet, ready to attack.

"Sorry Kokoro, but I gotta get this book outta my way, to bad, so sad, it was you. I still have ta do what I have ta do." It was Sai's voice came from Kokoro's rooftop.

Kokoro turned he neck as far as she could to see directly behind her. All she could tell was a short person held their arms out and the thin black strings came from his hands.

"If you give us the book now, the scares from these strings will be barely visible, but these can get thicker and much more painful" the small person said in a high scratchy voice, even though it was high and scratchy it had a boyish sound to it.

Sai look directly at Kokoro and the boy, "Hurry up and give the kid the order to give us that book, Kokoro, after all this has got to hurt."

The boy had picked up his book; "I'm not giving it up this soon!"

"Fine," Sai glared at Kokoro; "we gave you a warning Kokoro"

**A/N**:

Okay! I was told this was confusing so I figured I would edit it to see if I could make it better. If it's still confusing let me know, I'll be happy to fix it up even more.

**Please review. **

I write back on my reviews and I swear I don't bite.

**I don't own any rights to Zatch bell **don't that suck.


	2. Chapter 2

"Right here, I got this strange word, Yam-"

"**Famak**!"

Before Kokoro could pronounce the whole word thousands of strings descended upon her. Several pierced her hands holding the book. Some hit her shoulders and more still her legs and the rest of her arms. Strings were straight, from the sky well into the ground. If Kokoro were to try and move her hands would be ripped apart.

"If you give us the book now, the scares from these strings will be barely visible, but these can get thicker and much more painful" he said in a high scratchy voice.

Sai ordered the two from the roof top, "Hurry up and give the kid the order to give us that book, Kokoro, after all this has got to hurt."

The boy had picked up his book, "I'm not giving it up this soon!"

"Fine," Sai glared at Kokoro, "we gave you a warning Kokoro"

Pocket Notebook

Chapter 2

"**Famak**!" Sai shouted to the air, the thin threads that pierced Kokoro grew pencil thick and raced down the thin strings from the wicked child's fingertips.

Kokoro just bent her head lower and whimpered slightly.

"Stop it, you're here for me aren't you!" the boy yelled at the two on the roof.

"Okay," Sai muttered and half the strings in Kokoro snapped from the child's hand and they viciously whipped themselves into the ground. Lashing at Kokoro's back in the process. Kokoro's scream was a tiny, almost inaudible squeak. Her hands, legs and shoulders were still all pierced, just a couple hundred less threads.

"**Famak**!" a single cord, with the thickness of a large man's thumb stabbed the boy's shoulder.

Unlike Kokoro, he screamed. Kokoro's eyes widened in fear. Sai, _her_ Sai, was going to stab the two of them to death. The strings now paralyzed the two of them. It was clear to Kokoro that this boy would not be giving that strange book up to Sai. A slight whimper from the white dog beside her gave her an idea.

"Yuki sweetie" Kokoro whispered, "honey, stay there, when I hit the ground attack the thin rope over there," her eyes glanced at the boy holding his shoulder in clear pain. He was still holding the strange book in his hand with blood running down his arm, "can you do that for me?"

Yuki, the white dog, gave a quite moan to show he understood.

"Good boy," Kokoro smiled. Then all at once she let her body go limp. Her body fell against strings. They cut against her skin. She bit her lip deeply wanting to scream. If she screamed that would destroy everything.

Sai starred at Kokoro's limp body, "She fainted," doubt was quite clear in her voice, "I thought she could endure much more. Oh well" the strings binding Kokoro were released and whipped into the ground in the same fashion as before.

Yuki raced across the yard and viscously bit the cord. Successfully the cord snapped it was much easier then Kokoro had thought. As the cord whistled dashing to the ground Kokoro jumped up to her feet, and her tired body ran at Bijutsu. The second the rope had passed through Kokoro picked up the boy and ran.

"Yuki! Come boy!" Yuki glared at the rooftop and growled. The boy's blood that had dripped down the cord showed on his mussel. He turned on his tail and ran after the two.

"Sai! Why don't you give chase, cast the spell!" the evil child yelled holding his arm in their direction.

"I've got other things I want to do today, besides, if I just finished her off now where the old times sake fun in it?"

"Miss Kokoro where are we running?" the boy asked; now running on his own right after her.

"My big brother and Mina's house. Sa-Sai knows them, but she's never been over to _their_ house. If you need to find tonight you can pra-probably stay with us to-tonight" she stammered for breath.

They ran up to a house that was a dog-less clone of the one the fight had taken place. Kokoro, the boy, and Yuki dashed into the front door and slammed it behind them.

A woman's voice yelled form the kitchen, "Katori! I've told you to--" a black haired tall woman, wearing an apron over her light blue T-shirt and jeans froze at the sight of Kokoro and a child with wounds and Yuki with blood stains around his mouth. "KOROKO! OMIGAWD! YOU'RE HURT AND THESE TWO! YUKI YOU BAD MUTT! YOU WERE BITING PEOPLE?"

"Mi-mina, if Yuki hadn't been there we would have died. Onee-chan I-I really" Kokoro's eyes blurred, "really hurt, this kid too" and with that Kokoro collapsed on the floor.

Kokoro's eyes opened fuzzily hours later, she could only tell this because it was dark out side and in the room. The boy's orange hair covered his face. He was sitting cross-legged, and hugging his precious book.

He looked right up into her blues and she saw right inside his red eyes. Immediately she looked down and madly blushed. "kid…" she whispered, "what happened today,"

"Your niece poked my shoulder for the longest time and you sister-in-la-"

"You know that's not what I was asking. Why did Sai change, and your book, why did she want it?"

"Your friend, Miss Sai, right? She got entangled with a Mamodo child with no heart."

"A Mamodo child? Mamodo's are just imps and monsters of myth,"

"We're real."

"'We're real'? You're one of them too?" emotion was carefully kept out of her voice.

"Yes, we've come to fight to become the King of our world, in order to do so we must partner with a human, the human that can read our spell book. The child that fights and doesn't have his book burn is the new king."

"Do you want to become the king?"

"Who doesn't? If you're the king, everyone is your butler and you can get all the fish you want."

"Your greedy, you stupid imp!" she whispered, lying on her side facing away from him, as she fought back her tears. "Why does Sai fight me, why did she try to kill us" she voice trembling slightly.

He sighed and starred at his feet, "I said Sai encountered a child with no heart, if a Mamodo has a stronger evil will then it's human partner they can easily play mind games with them."

"I want my Sai back, how do I get my Sai back." she quietly spoke, as she crunched her body in a circle.

"Burn the book, if the Mamodo book is burned its ties with this world is broken. This would probably include breaking spells placed upon a human heart."

Rubbing her eyes Kokoro spoke trembling slightly less, "so, I burn that thing's book and that thing's gone?"

Gripping his book, "yes,"

Kokoro sighed and got to her feet. Some one had bandaged her up and changed her clothes into a white men shirt and white comfy shorts. The guestroom she was in had a cream carpet and vanilla curtains hung next to the window showing the starless sky. An alarm clock sat beside a table lamp on the nightstand. It blinked two 'o four.

Kokoro had stayed here so often that when she opened the closet behind the sliding mirrors it was her spare clothes, and extra red school uniform, and basic supplies. Such as bath towels, soap, and shampoo. "Okay, I need a bath, when I get back be asleep in the bed, but leave some room for me okay?"

It took Bijutsu a moment to register what was said, but he smiled and crawled into the bed.

"And kid," Kokoro said looking at the wall in front of her.

The boy curiously answered, "Yeah?"

"What's your name?"

He happy smiled, "I am I!"

Kokoro turned and faced the boy, some how her face had gone evil, "answer me for real!" she whispered in a harsh voice.

The boy was ready to cry, "Bijutsu."

Kokoro's face snapped back to normal, she turned and walked out of the room muttering, "oh, Art"

Kokoro drew her bath herself and she sat in the middle of the steaming water, no one was around, she wouldn't draw attention t her self from unwanted eyes. She covered eyes in her wet soapy hands.

A single memory ran trough her head, the day Sai and she had met.

"Kokoro your red brown hair is so weird. Why is it so messy?" a little boy snared in her face.

"I it just---" Kokoro tried to answer.

All the children around her burst into laughter.

"Why is it so long? That's really old fashioned and ugly" the girl beside the boy laughed.

"Daddy likes--" once more the children burst out laughing.

Another one of the boys yanked Kokoro's hair. "I've got scissors, let's update her image a bit!" he yanked hard and pulled out a craft zig-zag edge scissors. One girl in the back suddenly ran off, no one noticed.

All the kids burst out laughing as more children grabbed Kokoro's arms.

"No, No! I like my hair! Don't, don't--" to late the scissors had sliced through the hair beside her ear. The children sliced her hair into a puffy mess. One of the boys pushed Kokoro to the ground and kicked her stomach. All the kids joined in and kicked her and stomped on her.

"Cut that out!" a man and a woman stood next to a small girl shouting at the children, who took of. One yelled back, "Sai you stupid tattle tale!"

Kokoro was left on the ground as Sai helped her to her feet.

At the time Sai's coca eyes were large and her hair was the same brown. They uttered apologies and thanks and from that moment Kokoro had always clung to Sai. Nowadays Sai had bleached her hair and Kokoro had grown her back out.

More thoughts ran through Kokoro's head, she had been dependant on Sai, it must have been annoying.

The next morning, despite Mina's yells, Katori's cries, and Hino's pleads, Kokoro got up in the morning and marched her was to school, carrying the book and Bijutsu followed her hidden in the trees.

Kokoro arrived at the school with no problem that was until…

"Kokoro! Kokoro!" Fuyu, the girl with short black hair, jogged up, wearing red pants instead of her skirt.

Kokoro grabbed her heart; man did that scare her. "WAH! Oh, hey, what's up Fuyu? Huh, why are you in guys uniform again?"

"You know I've told you that guys clothes are comfier, but that doesn't matter! Kokoro, you've got to get Sai under control, she has gone to a new level of strange, you two are the best of friends, she looks like a whore!"

Kokoro was blown over by the news, "Sa-sa-sa-sa-Sai, Sai looks like a wh-who-who- that?"

"Yeah! And what happened to your arms and legs?"

"Nothing," Kokoro stammered as she was pushed into a classroom full with perverted upperclassmen. Sai stood in the middle, a smaller skirt that was tight on her butt had replaced her red skirt and it had been cut and re-sowed to be short as a mini skirt. Sai had obviously gone to one of the expensive hair and make up places.

"Sa-Sai? Um, Fuyu and Yuki outside the door ah, have a spa-a spa- a spear skirt for you to-to use.

"Ah Kokoro," Sai said calmly pushing the boys out of the way. Sai forced her way into Kokoro's face.

Kokoro was blushing and trembling, speechless with Sai's actions.

"You think that in front of people you know your safe from my attack? Safe from Matsuro and I? Think that things will return to normal? Sorry, you're wrong. Today after school lets met at our old playground. I'll crush you then leave this forsaken school and get rich. I'll have power and you'll be left here with nothing for you, not even a five-year-old child.

Sai pushed Kokoro into the nearest pervert and stomped out of the room, not even glancing at Fuyu and Yuki as she left school for the day.

Kokoro rushed herself away from the guy trying now to grab what was thrown at him, hey, for him it was a freebie.

A/N:

I edited this chapter to make it readible.

I don't own Zatch Bell,

chapter so please enjoy:

Me: Kokoro get on stage

Kokoro does so wrapped in a towel

Me: for this act you get into the bath and you cry, remember your friend just full out attacked you and are your going to have to fight her.

Kokoro: yeah I get that, what I don't get is how come I'm taking a bath as a mummy. Doctors always say not to get stitches wet so why am I getting all my holes wet.

Me: the audience won't notice, just walk sexy

Kokoro: I don't want to walk sex

Me: hey I'm writing this!

Kokoro: fine.

Kokoro walks into bath hesitates with her hands under water. Brings them up and hid her eyes in them.

Kokoro: ow! Crap this hurts! Soap!

Me: Kokoro that's not in the script!

Kokoro jumps out of the water and goes to sink and flushes the soap out of her eyes.

Me: uh… retake in five.

Yes this came to me as I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Kokoro was blushing and trembling, speechless with Sai's actions.

"You think that in front of people you know your safe from my attack? Safe from Matsuro and I? Think that things will return to normal? Sorry, you're wrong. Today after school lets met at our old playground. I'll crush you then leave this forsaken school and get rich. I'll have power and you'll be left here with nothing for you, no even a five-year-old child.

Sai pushed Kokoro into the nearest pervert and stomped out of the room, not even glancing at Fuyu and Yuki as she left school for the day.

Pocket notebook

Chapter 3

The final bell of the day rang and students launched them selves out of the school doors. Talking and yelling about the day behind them with the weekend before them. Today's favorite topic was Sai.

Sai the girl scared of bugs, the girl gone blonde from surviving chemotherapy. Suddenly acting out? No one had ever thought Sai could do such a thing.

A girl with bleached blonde hair walked next to the tall baseball captain. "I bet she made a bet with Kokoro, no way some one like Sai would done anything like that with out some real good push."

"Sure Sai wouldn't do anything like this with out a push, but Kokoro making her bet it? I doubt it; Kokoro is to shy to talk to her own shadow. She doesn't want her friends making too much unnecessary attention."

At the lockers three girls stood talking about the days events. Kokoro, Yuki and Fuyu whispered.

"I've never seen Sai act like this, it's really scary. The last time she did anything it was when the doctors put her on chemo. All she did then was cut her hair so short I wouldn't wear it." Fuyu said running her hands thorough her short hair.

"Yeah that's true," Yuki muttered, "Hey! Kokoro! Where're you going?" she had noticed Kokoro close her locker and start walking down the powder blue tiled floor.

"I'm going to find Sai," Kokoro muttered, blushing madly, and starring at her feet.

Fuyu yelled at Kokoro's back "Don't come to school Monday with more holes in you!"

Kokoro turned and smiled at her friends, "I try my best."

Kokoro walked over to her house with the doghouse in front. "Twerps I'm home!" two boys about ten and eleven opened a door upstairs and poked their heads out.

"Hey sis! I heard that you went over to Hino's with a couple million holes in you! Who did us the favor?" the eleven year old shouted.

"Yeah, oh by the way, when are you going to clean Midorimaru's cage?" the ten year old shouted pointing at the green bird behind him.

"Midorimaru's your pet, you take care of him. I'm not going to take care of him just because I'm sorry that he has to put up with you! If I clean that stupid cage one more time he's mine! You hear me! I'm not putting up with you guys!" Kokoro yelled stomping up the stairs, Bijutsu right behind her.

"Fine!"

"Yeah, bye!" both boys zipped back into the room.

Kokoro opened the door that had a wooden plague resembling a ribbon. Burned on it in almost cursive was:

Hiyotaka Kokoro 

The room was painted a soft creamy pink. The floor and ceiling was a deep cherry wood. A desk rested between the bed with a light blue comforter with many pillows in the same color and the window that could see the entire street. On the wall next to the window was a long book case filled with different language books and color coded pocket sized note books. Several black, purple, blue, white, yellow, and green notebooks were neatly organized. A single red notebook sat by it's self. The red note book looked hand made. Instead of professional, store-bought, binding. It was bound by a single red ribbon and tied shut with another red ribbon.

Kokoro reached out and grabbed the only misfit pocket book. On the cover in bubbly writing Hiyotaka Kokoro was scrawled across. In side Kokoro flipped for an empty page and wrote in the same almost cursive hand writing that was on her door:

_Sai and I both have Mamodos, little demon children. Mine doesn't seem to be much different then my little brothers, but Sai's has posed her. I'm so scared. I'm going to fight Mamodo verse Mamodo to see if I can change her back. Wish my luck. _

Kokoro closed the book and rested it on the book shelf beside it's self. "Bijutsu wait out here, I'm going to change into something destroy-able."

Kokoro stood in peach shorts and a hot pink t-shirt clutching the blue-green book to her heart. Her bandages were clearly visible. Bijutsu and the white dog Yuki stood beside her.

Sai stood casually in a blue jean miniskirt and black tank top, cut well above her belly button. She was holding her purple book up, as if to say, here it is, come get it. The evil child stood beside her.

This was the first time Kokoro had gotten a good look at the child. He wore a black cloak. His black jeans where visible once the cloak stopped. His eyes were a deep violet with two lines tracing his face from his left eye and one line form the other. So this was Matsuro.

"Isn't it fitting that the place that I saved you at when we where little has a sand box over it?" Sai said oddly, "how about this?" she took a deep breath, "**Famak!**"

A single rope flew from the child's hand. It was thick enough to fit a large TV in it, it blasted into the sandbox. Kicking the sand into the air and destroying the sand box completely.

Kokoro held her breath and closed her eyes as the dust brushed over her and Bijutsu. Sai wasn't that patient and took advantage of the sand.

"**Famak**!"

The strings, hair thick, grazed Kokoro's arm slicing the bandages. Kokoro watched as the bandages fell to the ground revealing hundreds of holes pencil thick scabbed over and slightly red skin surrounding them.

Kokoro winced at the thought of fighting her friend, but it was now or never. She could only hope this was some sort of attack.

"**YAMAR**!"

Bijutsu held his hand to the air. A ball of red light formed in his hand. He gave it a squeeze and it formed a sword. He charged at Matsuro.

Bijutsu leaped into the air and desended onto Matsuro and stabed his light blade into his shoulder. Matsuro screamed in pain. Bijutsu pulled the sword out of Matsuro's shoulder to reveal there was no hole.

Sai starred at the spot that Bijutsu had stabbed Matsuro. "Matsuro, I think they use illusions."

Matsuro staggered to his feet, "This is no illusion, stupid woman."

Kokoro stood beside Bijutsu, who was now light sword-less, "Sai! Are you just going to take that? You're just going to let him call you stupid?"

Sai sighed, "Whatever, I don't care."

Matsuro laughed, "See, she's such a good girl. Before she wouldn't fight with me, now she's my type of woman. Stupid and hot."

Kokoro's strength failed her, and she began to cry. Her Sai, her best friend was no longer her.

"Hey, Matsuro, you wanna try that untested spell?"

Kokoro snapped her head up in disbelief Sai had _two_ spells?

"Famakur!"

Kokoro's eyes widened at the sight of this new spell coming from Matsuro's hand.

A/N:

Bwahahahahaha! I'll leave it right there.

I don't own Zatch Bell.

This little thing does have **a **spoiler.

Kokoro: this is so boring, like any one cares to see my room full of pocket notebooks and writing in a red one. It's pretty dumb.

Me: Kokoro the story is called "Pocket Notebook" Sai gave you that notebook when you where really scared and Sai's Chinese color-coded. Red is for good luck.

Kokoro: no one cares that I got it from Sai!

Me: well if they don't YOU DO!

Kokoro: am I suppose to write in cursive?

Me: yes, I think it's a pretty way to write.

Kokoro: can you write cursive?

Me: completely forgot

Kokoro: and you want me to write cursive?

Me: yes

Kokoro: I don't know cursive!

Me: hmmmmmmm, Bijutsu!

Bijutsu: yeah?

Me: do you know how to write cursive?

Bijutsu: is that Italian?

Me: no

Bijutsu: Romanian?

Me: no

Bijutsu: Anythinganerican? (_Any thing anerican_)

Me: …… I don't know what it is I can't read it.

Camera guy: neither can half the English-speaking people, now can we get a move on?

Me: can you read cursive?

Camera guy: never wrote in print

Me: wow that's girly. Set this guy up with the wood burner!

Later

Me: that's ALMOST cursive. Fine no one will notice. It's still really girly


	4. Chapter 4

Kokoro's strength failed her, and she began to cry. Her Sai, her best friend was no longer her best friend.

"Hey, Matsuro, you wanna try that untested spell?"

Kokoro snapped her head up, Sai had _two_ spells?

"Famakur!"

Kokoro's eyes widened at the sight of this new spell coming from Matsuro's hands.

Pocket Notebook 

Chapter 4

Puppet handles appeared in his hand, and string shot from it. Kokoro hoped that the yamar spell could knock away the strings rushing at Bijutsu.

"**Yamar**!" Kokoro cried, to her amazement instead of a ball of light that formed in Bijutsu's hand a large fan formed. It was so large that he had to grip it with both hands. The moment the strings were in range Bijutsu swung the giant fan and all the stings where blown away.

Kokoro thought about how that happened. Before Kokoro and Bijutsu needed an attack, without any particular thought Bijutsu formed it into a sword when he squeezed it, this time Kokoro knew that something had to knock away the strings. The light formed into shapes.

Sadly the giant fan did not deter the strings, they had twisted themselves around and attacked Bijutsu from the back.

"Bijustu, behind you!' Kokoro screamed when she took notice of this, it was too late. The strings warped themselves around Bijutsu's body, around his legs, arms, and hands.

The strings forced Bijutsu to turn his body around.

"What's happing?" he stammered finding himself holding his large fan like a sword pointed at Kokoro.

"Interesting," Sai muttered, "I didn't think that there was such things as possession spells."

"Of course _you_ didn't, _you_ know nothing, now start the attack!"

"Okay." Sai took a deep breath and Bijutsu's body lunged at Kokoro.

"Ah, ah, ah!" he cried, viscously swinging the fan.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Kokoro stammered dodging the blows, for some reason there wasn't any wind. "Yu-Yuki boy, bite the threads!" Kokoro ordered the white dog patiently waiting for his mistress's commands.

On Kokoro's order Yuki lunged at several threads and easily bit through them. Once snapped, the threads on Bijutsu's body fell limp and the thread toward Matsuro whipped back into the puppet handles in his hands.

"Sai?" Kokoro panted, "You should know the weak point of your threads are how easily they're snapped."

"Shut UP!" Matsuro shouted, "She doesn't care what you have to say, so shut up and lose already! She's dumb and stupid, it doesn't matter what you say!"

Kokoro looked down, she was in her normal state of deep blush, "Sai, what do you have to say to this? You're still Sai somewhere in you right? The Sai that hates bugs, gets all a's, and most of all, hates jerks? You're still the one I call my best friend right?"

"SHUT UP!" Matsuro yelled looking panicked, "SHUT UP! _SHUT UP!_ **_SHUT UP_**!"

Kokoro still looking at her feet question, "Matsuro why are you scared? Is Sai only like that because you tell her to be?" looking up and starring right into Sai's eyes, tears were streaming from both their eyes "Wall's are breakable, right Sai?"

Sai stood dumb struck, "Ko" she weakly muttered.

Matsuro turned and yelled, "What the hell do you think your doing? We have to attack now!"

Whatever emotion Sai had began to feel left as she began the attack once again. "**Famak**!"

A thousand threads pierced Kokoro's book arm. Kokoro didn't wince, she just glared at Matsuro. "Yuki get the boy in the cloak!"

Yuki obeyed and dashed at Matsuro. Matsuro with threads in Kokoro's arm with both hands couldn't move to defend himself.

"Stupid Human, Help!" he screamed in a high pitch girly voice, unlike the evil tone he had been speaking in.

Sai couldn't react before Yuki dug his sharp teeth into Matsuro's right arm.

"An arm for an arm." Kokoro muttered, watching Yuki bite the evil child. The spell that pierced Kokoro's arm, vanished instead of whipping back at Kokoro. The threads had done their damage. So many holes made it painful just to hold the book. Placing the book under her arm Kokoro ran at Sai.

"Stay back Witch!" Sai panicked and rushed to protect her book.

Kokoro jumped at Sai and instead of reaching for Sai's book, Kokoro gave her a hug. In the hug Kokoro let her book fall to the ground.

"Wha, Why?" Sai muttered.

Kokoro bit her tongue as she reached for Sai's book with her bloody arm. Sai had taken both arms and shielded her book across her heart.

"DON'T MOVE!" Matsuro's voice echoed.

He stood beside Kokoro and Sai, holding the blue-green book. He was covered with dog bite wounds.

"I have your book, you lose, I WIN," He panted, "Now back off-"

"Ha, you don't win till I'm gone." Bijutsu had come from behind Matsuro and placed him in a headlock.

Kokoro had paid no heed to Matsuro and Bijutsu's motions beside her. "You are not dumb, you are not a 'stupid human' and I will prove it." Kokoro said painfully as Sai's grip on the book loosened.

Bijutsu loosens his headlock on Matsuro, and punches him in the back of the head with all the force her could. Matsuro skidded across the ground, dropping the blue-green book. Bijutsu picked his book of the ground and dusted the dirt off.

Kokoro pulled the book away from Sai, "We have power, with or without Mamodo children." She stated holding the purple book in the same manner Sai had done before. The book was apart from her body and loosely held onto.

Bijutsu turned to hand Kokoro his book. Kokoro held the purple book with her bad arm and read her blue-green close to her heart with her left arm.

"**Yamar**" very little emotion was placed into the tone of her voice, but in Bijutsu's hand formed a lit match as large as the fan. The light fire touched the purple book and it burst into flames.

Matsuro's body began to fade into a blue glitter and into nothing.

Sai stood on her knees with her face looking straight down at the flaming book.

Kokoro surveyed the scene, as the last flaming cinders of the purple book blew off in the wind Sai passed out on top of the ashes.

"Sai," Kokoro sighed, glancing away from her passed out friend, Then looking right at her Kokoro shakily muttered, with tears in her eyes, "you're you again, right?"

A/N:

Is Sai, Sai again? I know, you don't. Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah!

During the hug scene they are juts friends, nothing more, please don't think about it. (Dramatics)

I am doing next time plans on my profile, don't be afraid to look at it.

Sigh **I don't own Zatch Bell**.

Enjoy:

Sai: ah I don't want to hug Kokoro with her bloody arm!

Kokoro: I don't want a bloody arm!

Sai: I faint at the sight of blood!

Kokoro: I faint at the sight of blood!

Sai: please no blood!

Kokoro: please, please, No BLOOD! I've been coated in blood enough from the rest of the story

Me: and here I was wondering why I made you two best friends. Shut up or I'll change the script and have Bijutsu's lose control and cause a physical wound on Kokoro and drench you both in much, much more blood.

Kokoro: no don't do that!

Sai: no, please don't do that!

Me: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (in a truly evil laugh, you do not want to hear this laugh at three in the morning)

Kokoro & Sai: almost crying, hanging on to each other for life we-we-we-we-we-we-we'll do as you say, Dark over lord, the master of the world.

Me: smiles like a happy three year old great let's go!

Kokoro: why did mom sign the garden part of the contract saying I could do this

Sai: the same reason mine did, because they're over in the corner taking pictures

Four old people in the corner hunched over their cameras flash pictures at the scared two

Kokoro: I want to scream mommy, but it won't help that much will it?


	5. Chapter 5

Pocket Notebook

Chapter 5 

Kokoro had Bijutsu help her rip off both her T-shirt sleeves and tied them around her bloody arm. Yuki whimpered and licked Kokoro's wounds. Kokoro hoped that the sleeves would stop the bleeding. Only about ten minutes had passed sense Sai had passed out over the ashes of the purple book. Kokoro glanced at her best friend every other second. Kokoro was deeply afraid of telling Sai about what happened, even though Sai was the one person she always told everything to.

It happened suddenly. Sai took a sharp gasp and curled herself into a ball, holding her head.

Kokoro rushed over to Sai's side and placed her hand on Sai's shoulder. Sai was in strong pain, Kokoro could almost feel the pain as she watched tears roll down Sai's face.

Slowly Sai stopped crying ad she started to remove her hands from her head. The pain was passing.

"Ugh, Kokoro, what's going on, were are we?" Sai questioned as she started to sit up. Sai lunged forward grabbing her forehead, "Ah, did I get hit by a car or something?"

Kokoro helped Sai up to her feet, "you mean, you don't remember?" worry was clear in Kokoro's voice."

"I coulda sworn that I was by the Sakurajima volcano, in the Cherry tree grove about sunset and some kid was talking strange things to me and now I'm here, and" Sai was about to continue her story, but something caught her eyes, "Kokoro!" She shouted causing her head to throb again, "What the… what happened to your arm? It needs medical treatment, right now."

"It's okay, it's stopped hurting," Kokoro stated calmly, this was a lie in fact it was hurting worse now that she was using it to help Sai walk, "I got it early today. I swear it'll be fine."

Sai stared scared and worried at Kokoro and then she glanced around the park. The sandbox had been destroyed and sand covered the enter park, Yuki stood next to a small boy with blood all over his mussel.

"That weird kid in the cherry grove and I," Sai's voice shook, "we did this didn't we, he was talking about powers and me reading a book to give them to him I told him no and everything's gone. I hurt you didn't I! This is all my fault isn't it!" Sai whipped her self away from Kokoro, holding her head Sai crumpled to the ground.

"I hurt you didn't I?" Sai now in tears muttered, "I hurt you," Sai was now on her knees, crying and holding her head.

Kokoro leaned over Sai and smiled, "No," Kokoro stated and continued to smile.

"What other explanation is there?"

"A puppet master hated me, never do that," Kokoro reached out her clean hand, "now how 'bout we go home? Today's Friday, we have a weekend to recover."

Sai pulled on Kokoro's arm as she stood and Sai vaguely nodded.

Kokoro smiled happily, "Good now, the best Chinese food place around here. We haven't gone there for a while."

Sai kept her face down cast and nodded.

"A buffet will cheer you up, Bijutsu your coming too! Yuki I'll bring home some McDonalds for you!"

Bijutsu jumped with joy and ran over to Kokoro's side and Yuki barked and began walking home.

Kokoro waved good-bye at sunset to Sai with her cloth-bandaged arm and a McDonalds in her unhurt hand. Bijutsu was by Kokoro's side happy, full and holding the blue-green book.

The two walked home leaving Sai to go off a different road. "Bijutsu," Kokoro started.

"Hm?" he wasn't paying attention, he was thinking about all the food ate.

"When people go to 'all you can eat' most people don't try to eat all the Kung Pow Chicken. People try to leave stuff for other customers."

"But it was so good, and really spicy!"

"We have to hurry to get this home, Yuki likes his hamburgers warm." Kokoro stated holding the McDonalds bag a little higher.

"Isn't it bad to feed dog stuff like that?"

"Yuki likes it."

"That's besides the point!"

"So?"

The two walked up to the only house in the neighborhood with a doghouse.

Kokoro walked up to the dog house and Yuki sprung up immediately, "sweetie, it's your favorite!" Kokoro cooed taking the hamburger out of it's box, "bacon, and cheese!" Yuki was patently waiting with his mouth watering. "On three in oh lets say… Indonesian! Satu, dua, tiga!"

Yuki jumped and grabbed the hamburger out of Kokoro's hand on 'tiga.'

Kokoro rubbed Yuki's head as he dug into the hamburger, "oh, good boy! Good boy!"

Bijutsu starred in awe, 'you taught, your dog Indonesian?"

"Of course! I taught him Chinese too. He has trouble with European languages, such as English or French (A/N: yes they are speaking Japanese) alright lets go in, I still have no clue how to convince mom to keep you so lets play the hopeless orphan?"

"uh… oh…kay?"

"Mom! Brats! I home!"

A woman in her mid-forties storms out. Her blue eyes had the gentle start of aging and her hair was starting to gray. She wore a baby pink apron over a pale blue dress.

"What in the world have you been doing?" the woman shouted in Kokoro's face, "yesterday I get a call for my daughter saying that you were at her house with several wounds! Yuki had blood over his mussel and you brought home a small child with you! Is it the same boy with you now?" she yelled glancing at the terrified Bijutsu, "And your arm! Those are new wounds! What _have _you been doing behind my back?" Kokoro's mother's face was steadily turning redder.

"Um, well, you see," Kokoro muttered to her feet.

"Don't talk back to me young lady! I'm not done yet! Who is this little boy? Have you been fighting? You have! You have dirt all over you and your bandages are lose! Why would you be fighting? You're a girl! Girls don't fight! And----" Kokoro's mother's face had hit purple.

"Oh come on Mom! I'm not a girl from the early nineteen hundreds! This boy is a boy that I found and he was being beat up on the street. I stood up for him and got hit a little. Yuki jumped in the fry because I was walking him and he protected me! Bijutsu has no place to go! His family dumped him out on the street!"

"Then why were you fighting today? They should have left you alone after you took the boy!"

"They came back after him!"

"Oh and I want to take a kid into my house that attracts violent thugs? Get real! If a boy like that is following you around I don't want any of it! That boy is out! Out, OUT,** OUT**!" Kokoro's mother yelled and pointed toward the door. "Don't you ever darken my doorstep again you wretched boy!"

"Mom that's heartless! Give it a second thought, please!" Kokoro pleaded.

"Take that boy to the orphanage if he's an orphan, but he has no business being here!"

Kokoro sighed, "Come on Bijutsu." Kokoro stepped out the door with Bijutsu by her side.

"Get rid of the boy as fast as you can!" Kokoro's mother yelled at the back of the door.

Out side Kokoro glanced at Bijutsu, that had _not_ gone according to plan.

A/N:

Bwahahahahaha! Kokoro's mom doesn't want to take in anymore kids, so where does Kokoro get to take Bijutsu? I know you don't nah nah nah nah nah! I want to put more answers in this chapter and Sai's buffet behavior but that'll have to come later.

**I don't own Zatch Bell**

And visit my profile to glimpse the next chapter

Enjoy:

Me: action!

No Name Mother: What the hell have—

Me: cut! Try to be a woman that has little kids she still tells them not to say "stupid"

Mother: oh okay

Me: action!

Mother: What in the world have you been doing?" the woman shouted in Kokoro's face, "Yesterday I get a call form my daughter-in-law saying---

Me: cut! Mother you love Mina as your true daughter and most people refer to people they don't _really_ love as in laws

Mother: oh okay

Me: action!

Mother: What in the world have you been doing?" the woman shouted in Kokoro's face, "yesterday I get a call for my daughter saying that you were at her house with c-v-rial wonds.

Me: cut! What is c-v-rail?

Mother: sorry my tongue slurred

Me: okay Action!

Mother: What in the world have you been doing?" the woman shouted in Kokoro's face, "yesterday I get a call for my daughter saying that you were at her house with several wounds! Have you been fighting? You have! You---

Me: cut! You skipped several lines, and Kokoro's lines, did you read the script?

Mother: maybe, maybe not

Me: Take 15 while mother reads her script.


	6. Chapter 6

"Get rid of the boy as fast as you can!" Kokoro's mother yelled at the back of the door.

Out side Kokoro glanced at Bijutsu, that had _not_ gone according to plan.

Pocket Notebook 

Chapter 6

Kokoro and Bijutsu walked down the road. Yuki had gotten up from his dog hose and walked with the two. Kokoro could go back home as soon as she got rid of the boy, but this boy had helped her. She felt obliged to help him find a place to stay and fight with him if that was what he wished.

Kokoro with her eyes on the ground sighed, "Well, maybe sis would let us stay the night, till we can convince mom to let you stay with me."

Bijutsu looked at his shoulder and asked, "is your mom always like that?"

Kokoro sighed again, "No, she just… well she prefers girls to boys. She has two boys your age, my big brother is married and I'm the only girl. She has a theory that if I had a little sister I'd be the type of daughter that she always dreamed about. I'm good in always except I'm not the cheer leader type. If you had been a girl she would have squealed happily."

Bijutsu looked up at the cloudless, star filled sky, "Ha your mom's strange. My mom was fine with me being the only boy in the family out of seven kids."

"SEVEN kids? That's um, a lot."

The two talked walking down the road, starting to learn about each other. Soon the two where talking about dreams and hopes.

"I want to see the world!" Kokoro exclaimed, she was much more relaxed then she had been at the start of the day, "I'll probably never get to leave Japan thanks to dad, but still I hang on to my dream."

"I've only wanted to be better then one of my sisters. She's been the pride of the family sense she was little. She's worked in the palace most her life, she's in the fight for king here."

Kokoro gasped lightly and starred at Bijutsu, "You mean you want to fight your sister?"

"sure, she always handed me my butt on a palter when we fought, I'd like to show her that I've grown."

Kokoro thought about all the times she had competed with all her brothers, she had always won the mom battles, but.. "Alright I see where you're coming from…"

The three finally made it to Mina's house. Kokoro politely knocked on the door and waited for Hino or Mina to come to the door Yuki rolled on the grass, happy as a dog could be. Katori answered the door.

"Yay! Koro here! Koro here!" Katori happily shouted to the rest of the house. Katori was thigh high; she and Bijutsu were eye level. Hino, Kokoro's big brother, walked to the door from the kitchen and picked Katori up and through her over his shoulder.

"Sorry Kokoro, Mina's upstairs and I didn't hear the door, even though I keep telling Katori not answer the door."

"Don't worry about it," Kokoro waved her hands in front of her face, "anyway I was wondering if Bijutsu and I could sleep here tonight?"

"Sure you can, but mom didn't like him though, she called us and told us to stop you from staying with him at any cost. I figure you know what you're up to, and you don't want mom in the middle of it."

"Wow, you're good."

"Kay, hey can you put Katori to bed?"

Hino handed Kokoro Katori, "No problem."

Kokoro walked down the hall past the kitchen into Katori's room and put her too bed. When Kokoro walked out of the room she found her self face to face with Mina. Actually more like, running over Mina, but details don't matter.

"Sorry, Mina," Kokoro said.

"Hey Kokoro, why don't we talk in the kitchen. I think we need a good girl talk." Kokoro knew this couldn't be good, but she walked over to the kitchen with Mina.

They both sat opposite each other at the table. A clock some where in the house ticked loudly echoing in Kokoro's head. She was neverous to what her sister had to say.

Mina was the first to speak, "What is the deal with the 'cursed devil boy,' as mom puts it."

Kokoro looked at her lap, the story she tried on mom was the best she had so she would aim for that, "He's an orphan that was being beat up on the street and I just…"

"Kokoro," Mina interjected, "Please don't lie. Tell me the real story, I want to know what is going on."

"I just don't think I should though, maybe you'll get tied up in this, and…" Kokoro still sat starring at her lap, she sounded like a kid afraid of a lecture.

"If you tell the truth, I swear not to deem you crazy, help you when I can, and not get in the middle," Mina said, finally making Kokoro look up. Mina's face wasn't that of a person angry, but soft with a gentle smile. Kokoro caved and old the whole tale.

"Bijutsu is something called a Mamodo he's here fighting to become king of his world. I just happen to be able to release his power. I fought along side him to day against the person that hurt me yesterday, Sai with a Mamodo that was controlling her. Thanks to Bijutsu Sai's back to normal, and I really want to thank him for helping me." Kokoro said to her lap, clenching her fists so tight it began to hurt.

"oh, so _that's_ the story," Mina said, making Kokoro look up to Mina's arms resting causally on the table, Mina was smiling, "See, reality is always much more fascinating then fiction."

"Does that mean you believe me?"

Mina nodded and then said, "I'll let you keep the boy here on a few conditions. One, baby-sit Katori when I have work. Two, help out around the house when I need help. Three, you must stay with the boy."

"But I already do those," Kokoro stated a little confused and cross-eyed.

"so do you agree to my terms?"

Kokoro catching on nodded.

"okay then, it's a deal. You and the boy move in for real tomorrow." Mina happily stated getting up from her chair.

Kokoro also getting up asked, "Mina? Why are you okay with keeping Bijutsu?"

Mina lost a bit of her happy aura to her, but she smiled as she spoke, "I love kids."

Kokoro knew the sensitive subject had to do with the mishaps that happened during Katori's birth. Mina lost Katori's twin and lost the ability to have anymore children. Mina hates apologies so Kokoro questioned, not expecting an answer. "It still hurts?"

Kokoro was right not to expect an answer and the two walked out of the kitchen. Kokoro did her best to find Bijutsu, it took some time but she found him sleeping in her bed.

She growled at herself and pushed Bijutsu over enough for he to sleep. Tomorrow he would have his own bed.

Tomorrow came and so did the fun. Mina told Kokoro's mother that both Bijutsu and Kokoro would be staying with her. Kokoro's mother threw a fit over this to say the least but non the less Kokoro's books, computer, spare bed, other outfits, and her wooden door sign reading_: "Hiyotaka Kokoro."_

Kokoro and Bijutsu walked into Mina's house doing their best to carry a computer together; the high difference was a bit of a problem.

"ah, oh no we might drop it!" Kokoro cried doing their best not to drop it. A third set of hands saved the day and lifted the computer to more of Kokoro's height making life much easier. The third set of hands belonged to a girl with blond hair wearing a red bow. At least that was all Kokoro could see over the box.

"Kokoro you lead," it was Sai's voice. Her voice still wasn't as strong as normal, but it was much closer.

"Thanks Sai," Kokoro said walking into the house, "what brought you over?"

"I was going to your house and I saw you carrying this ting with the kung-pow eater. You looked like you needed help."

"Okay now we go up stairs," Kokoro said looking behind herself with dread.

Sai looked around the box, normally stairs didn't look so evil, "okay."

Bijutsu slowly walked up behind the two girls going up slowly, he was carrying all of Kokoro's clothes.

Once all the stuff was in Kokoro's room, all three of them laid on the floor and panted. This was hard work.

"Hey Kokoro?" Sai questioned uncertainly.

"Yeah?"

"I remembered what happened yesterday."

Oh no. Kokoro bolted upright to sit and look at Sai.

"I'm so sorry, it is all my fault and you knew it all along. A human controls the spell and the way the spell responds. A slashed you with strings and destroyed that arm. It's bleeding again because the wounds I caused are so deep."

Kokoro just sat and starred as Sai told her version of the story.

"I was in control all a long. So I attacked you, and I really hurt you. You never even hit me back to make it fair. I hate it. My best friend and I went around trying to kill you." Sai stopped her speech now and just laid with tears pouring down her face. It was clear she was making n effort to stop and just couldn't.

Kokoro felt so much pain for Sai. She was suffering so much, and Kokoro had no clue what the pain felt like. "There is one thing I blame you for," Kokoro said downcast, "because of what happened, you and I are the only ones that haven't seen _"Love my Heart"_ yet. Let's go see that tomorrow and everything else. Has been repaid in double."

Sai just sat up and cried into her knees.

Sunday, Sai and Kokoro went to the earliest move on Sunday, the four 'o clock.

Sai is acting pretty happy; crying out all her problems has always made her feel so much better.

"I hate movie popcorn, it makes me so thirsty. I guess I'll get some candy instead," Kokoro sighed walking next to Sai up to the snack bar, "how 'bout you?"

"I don't know, I think I'll have the popcorn. I mean that's why people go to the movies right?"

"Maybe, but still if you hate it you ha-yah!" Kokoro had forgotten the basic rules of walking, look forward once every now and then. She had crashed right into a guy way taller then her. He had black hair grown to his shoulders.

"Sorry, you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine thank you. I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going."

With out anymore words the two parted. Sai and Kokoro quietly squealed he was hot.

A/N:

Sorry it took so long. I really shouldn't try to excuse my self on taking so long for this chappy. Sorry. (not that people notice)

**I don't own Zatch Bell.**

On my profile I have a glimpse of the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Pocket Notebook

Chapter 7

_A/N: There is no body out there that truly cares about this story. But I'll write it anyway…._

Monday rolled in with it's normal gloom. Back to school, weekend is over.

Kokoro popped small bits of syrup coated pancake into her mouth. Around the circular table Bijutsu and Katori created a small world war over the maple syrup bottle.

"I use it next!" Bijutsu shouted

"Nuh-uh! It's my turn!" Katori shouted giving the bottle an extra hard yank.

Mina walked right behind them and pulled the bottle out of their hands, "Continue acting like spoiled brats and neither of you will get the bottle."

Both looked at their syrup-less pancakes in shame. Mina took her seat next to Hino and poured syrup over her pancakes and placing the syrup down. "Hey Kokoro?"

"Hmm?" Kokoro had her fork sticking out of her mouth threatening to stab Katori beside her.

"Don't drop the fork." On cue the fork popped out of Kokoro's mouth and clattered on the table. Katori burst out laughing. "After school why don't you check out this dojo called "'Haunglong,' they teach karate there."

"'The yellow dragon?' why am I going to a karate place?" Kokoro placed the fork in her mouth again pointing the pointed end at the giggling Katori.

"they teach all ages. I'll send Bijutsu down there to met you and you can take classes together."

Kokoro opened her mouth and the fork clattered on the plate again, "why are you making me learn karate? I mean if I were still seven it would be fine but why now?" Kokoro's face was turning slightly red and her eyes were starting to cross.

"'Cause other wise you wouldn't be able to fight as well. Isn't that what you and Bijutsu are going to have to do a lot of soon?"

"But do I have to take lessons so soon? I mean come on it's not like people are attacking me as I eat breakfast!"

Katori through Kokoro's fork, skimming the top of her head.

"A-a-a- alright, you-you win. I'll find the yellow dragon dojo." Kokoro waved her hand franticly to word off flying forks.

"Great school gets out at about three thirty right? Now only one thing left to do…"

Katori had her own fork in her hand and Bijutsu had grabbed his.

"THROW ANOTHER FORK AND YOU TWO WILL SIT IN THE CONNER ALL DAY! NO PARK TIME AND NO SANKS TODAY! **PUT THE FORKS DOWN _NOW_**!" the two placed their forks down gently. There eyes were wide and teary as they stared at Mina.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Thus another school Monday began. Kokoro with the lack of Bijutsu walked to the school. At the large pathway opening to the school Kokoro sighed and walked onward.

Students were packed tight, all tying to enter the building.

"Ah, Kokoro!" Yuki cried, running through the people bashing people out of her way. "Why told you not to get more bandaged!"

All of Kokoro's visible body was bandaged up. Kokoro deeply wished he schools uniform skirt and shirt was longer. "Oh it's okay! I just did a different bandaging job this morning. You know it easier just to tie up the whole area then break the bandage and start again just a couple of inches lower.

"Yeah I guess that makes sense," Yuki was starring off into space watching other pass them by.

"Oh, look the friends of that hoe are standing trying to attract some business before class even begins." The girl with bleached blond hair muttered in passing loud enough for only Kokoro, Yuki and the tall baseball captain to hear.

"Hmm," the baseball captains snared.

Yuki balled her fist and turned around to face there backs, "COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE--" Yuki shouted. Kokoro leapt and used her arm to hold back Yuki and her hand to stop Yuki's yelling.

"Clam down! Don't make a scene out of it!" Kokoro whispered in Yuki's ear. Kokoro was turning her copyrighted blush and furrowed eyebrows.

Yuki clamed enough for Kokoro to release her, "I can't stand them. How can you put up with that stuff?"

Kokoro was still red; "I just don't pay any heed."

"If you ask me they deserve a big kick in the (_edit out for readers enjoyment, have a nice day._)!

Classes began. First hour was Japanese literature. Kokoro, Sai, Yuki, and Fuyu all sat in the back coiner with Sai and Yuki in the front of the pack.

The teacher was an old man growing a fuzzy white beard. The bread clearly had plans for world domination as it puffed away from his face making him look like a skin Japanese Santa. Today's bold red shirt added t the image along with the over-ironed white pants.

"Pop quiz! Put everything under your desks!"

The enter class moaned, Kokoro on the other hand cracked her neck and prepared her pencil.

A single white piece of paper was handed back and the test began.

Sai, Yuki and Fuyu sat siting in the exact same pose. A confused look on their faces, a hand supporting their heavy foreheads, brushing the hair out of their faces and chewing the eraser at the end of their mechanical pencil.

Fuyu sighed and glanced at Kokoro. Kokoro's pencil was moving faster then they eyes could see. A small arm of shot bursting taps were left far in the wake of the pencil hitting the paper and leaving a small line. Kokoro's over stuffed quiz was almost all the way done.

Fuyu almost cried at the sight. _Kokoro, don't get the **answers** **right**! Please dumb down for me to copy…._

Kokoro was done with the test in about two more minutes. She flipped the paper upside down, leaving Fuyu stranded all on her own.

_Okay, okay clam down, clam down. The first question: what two kanji create the word "child like youth"? Green sprout minus ten? (This is what she's writing… teenager killed at ten) second question: write "shooting star" uh Hoshi, I can't remember the second kanji! Oh well this looks a little like "na" yeah I can go with this!_

Once every student had flipped their paper upside down, they took red pens out of their bags and traded papers.

Kokoro got Fuyu's while Yuki and Sai traded in front.

Kokoro scanned over Fuyu's paper. She stopped and snorted at question two. "Fuyu you wrote 'Hoshi-kuso' 'star shi(_Also removed for reader's enjoyment… I'm pretty sure I left enough for you for figure out what she wrote)'_."

"Ah you're kidding me!" Fuyu exclaimed. Sai and Yuki turned around in their seats.

"You messed up real bad again didn't you?' Yuki giggled.

"Let me guess it was something very dirty again" Sai laughed.

"Like _your _one to talk" the bleached blond girl sat in the row beside them with the baseball captain in front of her.

"Miyagi shut your f_ (wow somebody has a dirty mouth today_) mouth! Before I stuff your head into Suichiro's a (_Yuki behave some time soon please_)!" Yuki snared.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Miyagi glared.

"Oh, its on B (_shut up Yuki_!)"

The Japanese literature teacher stood behind Yuki completely unnoticed by the pair. "Nice to know I'll have two students for detention today."

"Hoshi-kuso." Fuyu muttered.

Sai sat in her seat staring blankly at Yuki's quiz.

Next class math.

The teacher of this class had her hair tied into a tight bun, pulling so hard on her skin that it pulled her eyes wide open. She had a beak like noes and eagle eyes.

**"Kokoro Hiyotaka!** _What_ is the _answer _for the _question on the bored_!" she hissed.

"Pa.. pathgreum theorem?"

"No! The pathegreum theorem is A squared plus B squared equal C squared. Are you in third grade? that is for triangles! We are working the improbability theorem. No what is the improbablity theorem!"

"I… don't… know?" Kokoro stated glancing at Fuyu Sai and Yuki siting beside her.

"Wrong! You will do problems one through eight nine on pages there seventy six through three eighty, and they better be all correct."

Third class Biology.

Kokoro sat in the front of the group, all in a single row. The teacher for this class glowed with a kind aura. She was slightly tan and barely over thirty. She wore a white lab coat over her blue dress.

"okay, now your test will be on Friday, study hard. Any questions before class ends?"

Kokoro raised her hand half the way.

"Yes, Kokoro Hiyotaka?"

"Why do there have to be glasses in microscopes?"

"Because the glass grows the image that is passed through the light."

"But who does the glass make the image grow?"

"Because the glass is curved at a convex angle."

"But concave is the one that curves forward that would be able to do that."

"Nope it's convex dear."

"Now the ten functions of life, why do we have to do respiration in order to live?"

The bell rang freeing the biology teacher from a cruel fate. The fate of teaching a student that doesn't understand the basics.

Fourth class gym

Kokoro and the gang stood in a coiner of the gym waiting for the five minute run to begin.

"The teachers have been pretty nice to you today Kokoro." Fuyu laughed. Using her elbow to nudge Kokoro's frozen body.

"No running, please. No running, please. No running…" Kokoro muttered.

"Alright maggots start running!"

Sai and Fuyu ran fast passing Kokoro and Yuki about eight times before the halfway point had been reached. Yuki was lazily walking with Kokoro who was jogging her hardest. Yuki was just walking to keep Kokoro company.

At the end of the run the class sat in alphabetical order, finally breaking up the four. The class did they stretches. Once they finished they all sat in a circle around the gym teach.

"I know your all looking forward to gymnastics but the _boy's coach _has demeaned that his boys do gymnastics today, over us." The gym teacher voice was full of spite. There was no secret of the girl's gym teacher's hate of the boy's gym teacher. "So today well be doing some indoor soccer, which will be our next unit."

Fuyu couldn't control herself, she jumped up and raised a fist into the air, "The soccer god has given me a gift today!"

The class stared at the girl worshiping a god of soccer.

Next class lunch…

Kokoro looked at her hot lunch she had bought. "I wonder if the schzeswan chicken is good and spice or garlic-ish?" Kokoro took a bit with her chopsticks of the black- brown matter. "Yuck, garlic-ish."

"Oh that's so much better then the spice stuff" Sai whipped her chopsticks and grabbed a piece of the garlic chicken. "Oh I'll trade you! Give me your chicken for my kung-POW pork?"

"Deal," Kokoro pushed her plate at Sai and received some yellow kung-POW.

"Kokoro I can't believe it…" Fuyu trailed off. Before her she had a lunch box full of onigiri. 'How can you stand that spicy stuff?"

"I don't know… how can you have the same bland onigiri everyday?"

"The same way I can have this lemon chicken!" Yuki shouted popping on of the sour morsels in her mouth.

"Oh no!" Kokoro shouted standing suddenly.

"what?" everyone asked startled.

"I need to grab my home work for cooking class. I haven't done it!" Kokoro jumped out of her seat and dashed around the table.

At the end of the table onto the pathway Kokoro lost her footing against the title floor. She feel against the table and the table fell with her. The action was so quick the table didn't have a chance to nice drop the food all over Kokoro but it was sent flying into the air.

Four tables away Miyagi and Shuichiro looked up to be coated in onigiri, lemon chicken, kun-POW pork and garlic chicken.

Miyagi gave a blood-curling scream when she noticed the food all over her nice and clean uniform.

Sai and Kokoro rushed to get the table up and sit innocently before the storm stomped over.

There was never any proof that it was done by Kokoro.

Fifth class English

"I want him to do his besto, what is the meaning of this sentence?"

No one answered.

"Kokoro tell them."

"Ah why me?"

"Because you know it, now answer the question."

"It means, 'I want him to do his best'"

"Very good. Now 'eberyone must bare hardships'?"

Again, no answers.

Sixth class, Cooking.

Kokoro innocently stirred a beef stew.

"Oh here a little salt!" Sai muttered pouring in almost and inter conanter.

For some reason or another it exploded away from Kokoro, splashing Miyagi in scalding hot beef stock.

Miyagi turned and growled and Kokoro.

Kokoro hadn't even noticed he contents of her beef pot had reduced.

_A/N:_

_ this is only half of what I wanted to cover. Sigh. Nothing happened. It was just fun to learn about Kokoro's life after is clamed. Hope you liked it. It's mostly comedy-ish this time around._

_Okay I don't own Zatch bell and look at my profile for a glimpse of next chappy_.

please, please, please reveiw. I love reveiws. at this point I don't care if you tell me that it sucks and I should go to hell for writting it.


End file.
